Rahman Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
'Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için ': tıklayınız Dosya:55-Rahman.pdf �Sh:»4658 RAHMÂN ��UU› ¢ì‰ ñ¢ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡� Errahmân sûresi mekkîdir. Beyhekînin Hazreti Ali kerremallahü vecheh ve radıyallahü anhten merfuan tahric eylediği bir hadîste buna «Arusül Kur'ân» namı dahi verilmiştir. Âyetleri - Kûfî ve Şamîde yetmiş sekiz, Hicazîde yetmiş yedi, Basrîde yetmiş altıdır. « ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢���� » evvelki « �� Ü Õ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ =›P Û¡Ü¤b ã bâ¡=›P ‘¢ì aÆ¥ ß¡å¤ ã b‰§›P aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ ›� » muhtelefünfih noktalardır. *Kelimeleri - Üç yüz elli bir. *Harfleri - Bin üç yüz otuz altı. *Fasılası - �æP‰Pâ ãŠâ›� harfleridir. *Sebebi nüzulü - Ebu Hayyanın Bahrinde Mukatilden nakline göre, « ��ë a¡‡ a Ó©î3 Û è¢á¢ a¤v¢†¢ëa Û¡ÜŠ£ y¤à¨å¡� » nazil olduğu zaman; biz, rahmanı tanımıyoruz « ��ë ß b aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢>� » rahman ne? demişlerdi « ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢= Ç Ü£ á aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ 6� » nâzil oldu. Bir de « ��a¡ã£ à b í¢È Ü£¡à¢é¢ 2 ’ Š¥6� » dedikleri zaman Allah Tealâ onları tekzib ederek « ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢= Ç Ü£ á aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ 6� » buyurdu denilmiştir. Evvelki sûre « ��Ç¡ä¤† ß Ü©îÙ§ ß¢Ô¤n †¡‰§� » diye hıtam bulmuştu. Bu sûre onu bir beyan gibi « ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢=� » diye başlıyor ve sıfatı rahmetten neş'et eden âlâi ilâhiyyeyi ta'dad ediyor. Orada « ��2 3¡ aÛŽ£ bÇ ò¢ ß ì¤Ç¡†¢ç¢á¤ ë aÛŽ£ bÇ ò¢ a …¤ç¨ó ë a ß Š£¢� » buyurulmuş, sonra da mücrimlerin Sekardeki halleri, müttekılerin de Cennat ü neherdeki halleri icmal edilmiş idi, burada o icmal o tertib üzere tafsıl olunacak saatin acılığı, sonra « ��í¢È¤Š Ò¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ 2¡Ž©,îà¨îè¢á¤� » diye mücrimlerin hali, sonra da « ��ë Û¡à å¤  bÒ ß Ô bâ ‰ 2£¡é© u ä£ n bæ¡7� » diye Sh:»4659 takvanın tefsiriyle beraber Cennetin ve ehli Cennetin evsafı beyan olunacaktır. Evvelki sûrede geçmiş ümmetlerden Peygamberleri tekzib edenlerin başlarına inen türlü azâbları sayarken herbirinin arkasından « ��ë Û Ô †¤ í Ž£ Š¤ã b aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ Û¡Üˆ£¡×¤Š¡ Ï è 3¤ ß¡å¤ ß¢†£ ×¡Š§;� » âyetiyle va'z-u tezkîr için bir terci' yapılmıştı. Bu sûrede de bütün insanlara dinî, dünyevî, enfüsî, Âfakî türlü ni'metler tezkîr olunarak her birinin arkasından vecîbei şükrün ıhlâline karşı « ��Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡� » tevbihı ile öyle lâtîf terci'ler yapılmıştır ki «Âlâ» nın meddi gibi letafetine doyulmaz. İtkanda tekrarı bir kaç kısma taksim etmiştir. Bunlardan birisi, demiş: müteallakının teaddüdünden dolayı tekerrür edendir ki ikinci, birincinin teallûk ettiğinden başkasına müteallık olur, sonra bu kısma terdid tesmiye olunduğunu söylemiş « ��Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡� » kavlini bu kabîlden saymıştır. Çünkü bu, otuz bir yerde tekerrür etttiği halde her biri makabline müteallık bir hususiyyetle mümtazdır. �açg�. Biz bu kabîl tekrarlara ebedî ıstılahatımızda tercı' namını vermişizdir. Zemahşerî der ki: Allah azze ve a'lâ, âlâsını, niami vâlâsını ta'dad buyurdu, envai âlâ ve esnafi na'masından da ilk evvel ayağı en ileride olanı takdim buyurdu ki o, din ni'metidir. Din ni'metleri içinden de evvelâ mertebesi en yüksek olanı takdim buyurdu ki o da Kur'âni in'amı, tenzil ve ta'limidir. Çünkü Kur'ân vahyı ilâhînin rütbece en büyüğü, menzilece en yükseği, dinin ebvabında te'siri itibariyle en güzelidir. O bütün kütübi semaviyyenin evci, mısdakı, mi'yarıdır. İnsanı yaradışının zikrini onun zikrinden sonraya bıraktı ve onu ona vely ettirdi ki onu yaradışı mahza din ve ılim dolayısiyle olduğu bilinmek için. Çünkü maksad ılmen mukaddemdir. Sonra da insanın insanlığını temeyyüz ettiren ve zamirindekini güzel bir surette izhar ve tebliğ demek olan beyan, ya'ni ılm-ü ta'limin en büyük esbabından biri olan lisan ni'metini zikretti. Şöyle ki: Sh:»4660 ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢= R› Ç Ü£ á aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ 6 S›  Ü Õ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ = T› Ç Ü£ à é¢ aÛ¤j î bæ U› a Û’£ à¤¢ ë aÛ¤Ô à Š¢ 2¡z¢Ž¤j bæ§: V› ë aÛä£ v¤á¢ ë aÛ’£ v Š¢ í Ž¤v¢† aæ¡ W› ë aÛŽ£ à b¬õ ‰ Ï È è b ë ë ™ É aÛ¤à©îŒ aæ = X› a Û£ b m À¤Ì ì¤a Ï¡ó aÛ¤à©îŒ aæ¡ Y› ë a Ó©îà¢ìa aÛ¤ì ‹¤æ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡ ë Û b m¢‚¤Ž¡Š¢ëa aÛ¤à©îŒ aæ PQ› ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ë ™ È è b Û¡Ü¤b ã bâ¡= QQ› Ï©îè b Ï b×¡è ò¥: ë aÛä£ ‚¤3¢ ‡ ap¢ aÛ¤b ×¤à bâ¡ RQ› ë aÛ¤z k£¢ ‡¢ë aÛ¤È –¤Ñ¡ ë aÛŠ£ í¤z bæ¢7 SQ› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ TQ›  Ü Õ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ ß¡å¤ • Ü¤– b4§ × bÛ¤1 ‚£ b‰¡= UQ› ë  Ü Õ aÛ¤v b¬æ£ ß¡å¤ ß b‰¡x§ ß¡å¤ ã b‰§7 VQ› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2¡£Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ WQ› ‰ l£¢ aÛ¤à ’¤Š¡Ó î¤å¡ ë ‰ l£¢ aÛ¤à Ì¤Š¡2 î¤å¡7 XQ› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ YQ› ß Š x aÛ¤j z¤Š í¤å¡ í Ü¤n Ô¡î bæ¡= PR› 2 î¤ä è¢à b 2 Š¤‹ „¥ Û bí j¤Ì¡î bæ¡7 QR› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ RR› í ‚¤Š¢x¢ ß¡ä¤è¢à b aÛÜ£¢ìª¤Û¢ì¯ª¢ ë aÛ¤à Š¤u bæ¢7 SR› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡› �� Sh:»4661 ��TR› ë Û é¢ aÛ¤v ì a‰¡ aÛ¤à¢ä¤’ b¨p¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤j z¤Š¡ × bÛ¤b Ç¤Ü bâ¡e7 UR› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ¡£2 bæ¡;›�� Meali Şerifi Rahmân 1 Öğretti Kur'anı 2 Yarattı insanı 3 Belletti ona o güzel beyânı 4 Güneş ve Ay hisablı 5 Çemen, ağaç secdedan 6 Bak şu güzel semaya verdi ona irtifa' vazeyledip mizânı 7 Ki taşmayın mizanda 8 Ve doğru tutun adaletle tartıyı da aksatmayın mizanı 9 Arza da bir tavazu' verdi berayı enam 10 Onda bir meyva, ve ekmamiyle duran nahli benam 11 Ve o çimli dâneler ve o hoşbu' reyhan 12 Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 13 Fağfur gibi bir salsâlden insanı yarattı 14 Bir maric ateşten de o cannı yarattı 15 Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 16 Hem iki Meşrikın rabbi hem iki Mağribin rabbi 17 Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 18 Salmış iki deryayı demâdem çatışırlar 19 Beyinlerinde bir berzah bagyeylemezler bir ân 20 Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 21 Çıkar onlardan inci ile mercan 22 Şimdi rabinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 23 Hem onun denizde akıp giden o münşeâti alemnişan 24 Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 25 1.��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢=›� Rahmân, ol rahmân - Fatihada besmelenin tefsirinde bu ismi şerîf hakkında iyzahat geçti, ya'ni rahmet ve in'amı namütenahî kaynaşıp duran ve ondan dolayı bir ismi de Rahman olan Allah Tealâ. ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢=� , ı'rabca zahir olan mübteda, maba'di haber görünür. Lâkin müstakıl bir âyet olduğuna nazaran mukadder bir mübtedanın haberi olarak şöyle bir cümle teşkil eder. Allah Rahmandır, yahud ��ç¢ì aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢� , o muktedir melîk Rahmandır. Rahmetiyle o rahman, 2.��Ç Ü£ á aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ 6›� ta'lim etti Kur'anı - Ilimden, Sh:»4662 öğretmek ma'nasına ta'lim iki mef'ule teaddî edeceği cihetle bu ma'naca burada birinci mef'ul hazfedilmiş ve bu suretle maksad şuna veya buna ta'limi değil, nefsi ta'limi ifade olduğu anlatılmıştır: Gerek Cibrile, gerek Peygambere, gerek ümmete olan ta'lim kısımlarından hepsine muhtemil olur. Ba'zıları da demişler ki burada « �Ç Ü£ á � » alâmettendir. Kur'anı alâmet kıldı, ya'ni ıbret alacak olanlara bir âyet, yâhud nübüvvete bir alâmet ve mu'cize kıldı demektir. Bu surette diğer bir mef'ulün hazfini gözetmeğe hacet kalmaz ve evvelki sûrenin başındaki « ��a¡ã¤’ Õ£ aÛ¤Ô à Š¢� » âyeti ile de mütenasib olur. O sûre babi heybetten bir mu'cize ile, bu Sûre de babi rahmetten bir mu'cize ile başlamış bulunur. Şu halde terceme de öğretti denilmeyip de ta'lim etti denilirse bu iki veche de işaret mahfuz kalmış olur. Maamafih âlûsî der ki: Kail bin münasebet de gösterse yine bunun ılim ta'liminden olduğu bilinmek gerektir. Kur'anı ta'limin ma'nasına gelince Kur'ana ılim ifade etmektir. Fakat yalnız elfazına değil, onunla beraber meanisine dahi şayanı ehemmiyyet bir surette ılim ifade eylemektir ki bu mütefavittir. Ba'zan işarat ve rumuzundan hadisatı kevniyyeye vukuf derecesine kadar çıkar. İbni Cerîrin ve İbni ebi Hâtimin İbni Mes'uddan tahriclerine göre Kur'anda her şeye dair ılim indirilmiş ve her şey beyan edilmiş ise de bizim ılmimiz onun hepsine yetişemez. İbni Abbas da demiştir ki: Devemin bir ipi gaib olsa her halde Kitabullahda bulurdum. Mürsî demiş ki: Kur'an, evvelîn ve âhirînin ulumunu cami'dir. Öyle ki onun hakikatini ancak mütekellim olan Allah Tealâ bilir.» Sonra da « ��ë ß b í È¤Ü á¢ m b¤ë©íÜ é¢¬ a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢<� » mısdakınca Allah Tealânın kendine tahsıs buyurduğu müstesna olmak üzere Resülullah, sonra sâdatı sahabe sonra da onlara varis olan tabiun ilh...» �açg�. Ba'zıları ta'limi: Tesavvuri meani için nefsi tenbih diye ta'rif etmişlerdir. �açg�. Sh:»4663 Saatin yaklaşmasına karşı rahmeti ilâhiyyeden zuhur eden en büyük ve en mühim ni'metin ta'limi kur'an ni'meti olduğu bu suretle anlatıldıktan sonra kime ve nasıl ta'lim olunduğunu beyan için de buyuruluyor ki: O Rahman 3.�� Ü Õ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ =›� yarattı insanı - ba'zıları burada insandan murad Adem, ba'zıları da Kur'an karînesiyle Muhammed Aleyhisselâm demişler ise de hepsine şamil olmak üzere cinsi insan olması daha zâhirdir. Maamafih Kur'anın ta'limine mahall olan insanı kâmil murad olunması da melhuzdur. Ya'ni Kur'anı ta'lim etmek üzere insanı yarattı. 4.��Ç Ü£ à é¢ aÛ¤j î bæ ›� Belletti ona o beyanı - Ya'ni kendini ve vicdan ve zamirindeki duygu ve idrakât varidatını haricindekilere açık ve güzel ifade ile anlatmak, ifadei meram etmek ve anlamak demek olan nutuk ve lisan ni'metini ki ılim ve ta'limi Kur'an ni'meti de bununla husule gelir. Hazreti Adem yaradıldıktan sonra ta'limi esma' sayesinde Melâikenin bilemediklerini bildi, iremediklerine irdi. Enbiyanın nübüvvete mazher olması, tarafı ilâhîden tebligat yapabilmeleri, kitablar getirmeleri, ümmetlerin onlardan istifade edebilmeleri hep beyan ılmi, dil ni'meti sâyesinde olduğu gibi Kur'ana ve Kur'anın tefsir ve tercemesi ni'metine nâiliyyetimiz ve ondan derecei istifademiz dahi o ni'metten hissamiz nisbetindedir. Ebüsssüud der ki: beyanı ta'limden murad, insanı mücerred kendi beyanına temkinden ibaret değildir, onunla başkasının beyanını anlamaktan eamdır. Çünkü Kur'anı ta'lim ancak onun üzerine deveran eder. Bu cümleler, ahbarı müteradifedirler, sonrakilerin atıfsız iradı da ta'dad üslûbunda varid oldukları içindir. Müsnedi ileyhin takdımi de kasr ifade eyler. Bundan sonra hayatı beşerin en ziyade alâkadar olduğu ni'metler lâtîf bir surette beyan ile secde ve şükre da'vet için buyuruluyor ki 5.��a Û’£ à¤¢ ë aÛ¤Ô à Š¢ 2¡z¢Ž¤j bæ§:›� Güneş ve Ay hisab Sh:»4664 ile dir. - Hisab ile cereyan ederler. Binaenaleyh insanlar hisabı iyi bellemeli ve bir hisab gününün geleceğini bilip ona göre hisaba hâzır olmalıdır. HÜSBAN, «ha» nın zammiyle hisab ma'nasına ve hisabın cem'i hisablar ma'nasına gelir. Bir de değirmen taşının mihverine hüsbanürreha denilir. 6.��ë aÛä£ v¤á¢›� ve necim - ya'ni Arzdan zuhur edip de sakı olmıyan nebat, çemen ��ë aÛ’£ v Š¢›� ve şecer - sakı olan nebat, ağaç ��í Ž¤v¢† aæ¡›� secde ederler - Allah Tealânın iradelerine tab'an inkıyad ederler, kanunları karşısında elâstikiyyetle istediği vaz'iyyeti alırlar. O halde insanlar da tav'an Allahın emirlerine inkıyad ederek ni'metlerine şükr için secdeyi bilmelidirler. 7.��ë aÛŽ£ à b¬õ ‰ Ï È è b›� hem Semaya bak ona irtifa' verdi - bu terkibe nahivde « �a¡™¤à b‰¥ Ç Ü¨ó ‘ Š¡íÀ ò¡ aÛn£ 1¤Ž¡îŠ¡� » ta'bir edilir. Bir mef'ulün fi'lini evvelâ hazfedip sonra zamiriyle meşgul olarak tefsir eylemektir. Şu halde kelâm « ����ë ‰ Ï É aÛŽ£ à b¬õ ‰ Ï È è b�� » takdirindedir. Bunun faidesi evvel'emirde mef'ule nazari dikkati celbetmek, sonra da fi'lin ma'lûmiyyetini beyan ile sureti mahsusada ıhtar eylemektir. Semadan murad, bütün ecramiyle üzerimizde yükselen muhitı âlemdir. Onun ref'i, ya'ni irtifa' verilip yükseltilmesi de yüksek olarak ibda' ve inşa olunmasıdır. Yükseklikten murad da zâhir olan hissî ve surî irtifa'dır. Umumi mecaz tarikıyle hissî ve ma'nevî yüksekliğe şamil bir ma'na murad olunmak da caiz olabilir. Belli ki semanın böyle rif'ati onu yükselten Rahmanın sun-u rahmetinin yüksekliğini ve binaenaleyh kendisinin daha âlî, ya'ni cihat ve mekânın fevkinde bir ululukla yüksek olduğunu gösterir. Evet, o Rahman öyle ulu öyle yüksek ve öyle secde ve ta'zîme müstehıktir ki gerek maddî ve gerek ma'nevî haysiyyetiyle yüksekliği Sh:»4665 meşhud olup duran o güzel semaya o yüksekliği o verdi. ��ë ë ™ É aÛ¤à©îŒ aæ =›� ve mizanı vazeyledi - Ya'ni o yüksekliklerin durabilmesi için aşağı ve yukarı muhtelif ve müteaddid sikletler, mevcudiyyetler, hukuklar arasında her şeyin hakkına göre duruşu vaz'ıyyeti demek olan müvazene kanununu adalet kanununu vazeyledi ki bu kanun olmasa idi Semavat ve Arzın kıyam-ü intizamı olmazdı. Netekim bir hadîsi şerifte « �2¡bÛ¤È †¤4¡ Ó bß o¡ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¢ ë a¤Ûb ‰¤ž¢� » buyurulmuştur. MÎZAN, mîsak gibi hem vezin ma'nasına masdar hem de vezin aleti terazi, ma'nasına ismi alet olabilir. Vezin, eşyanın yekdiğerine nisbetle mıkdarı veya mıkdarının tanınmasıdır ki asıl sıklette ma'ruftur. Ve bir mukayese ve muadele ile yapılır. Ve bu mukayesenin yapıldığı âlete de mîzan denilir. Bu suretle vezin, daima bir muadele, ya'ni bir denkleşme nisbetini ifade ettiğinden adalete ve adaletin mi'yarı olan şeriate de mizan ta'bir olunagelmiştir. Onun için burada mîzan, eşyanın gerek sıklet itibariyle ve gerek sair suretle mıkdarlarının tanınmasına mi'yar olarak herhangi bir alet ma'nasına hamledilebildiği gibi daha şumullü olmak üzere adalet ma'nasına hamledilmiş, şeri'at ile de tefsir edildiği olmuştur. Burada mîzan kelimesi üç kerre zikredilmiş ve sahib Keşşaf bunun tavsıyeyi teşdid ve takviye için bir tekrar olduğunu söylemiş ise de ma'rifeten zikir ve ma'rifeten iade de sâni evvelin ayni olmak ka'ıdesi küllî olmadığı ve biri biri ardınca tevali eden üç fasılanın aynî ma'nada bir tekrardan ibaret olması pek muvafık olamıyacağı cihetle biz bunlardan herbirinin ayrı ayrı bir ma'naya işaret ettiğine kani' bulunuyoruz. Evvelâ « ��ë ë ™ É aÛ¤à©îŒ aæ =� » da mîzan, ref'i Sema münasebetiyle zâhir olan ma'na bütün eşya arasındaki müvazenei umumiyye kanunudur ki: (pesenteur) yahud (gravitation) denilen cazibei umumiyye veya sıklet kanunu bunun en zâhir tecellisidir. Ma'lûmumuz olan terazi ve kantar, çeki Sh:»4666 gibi tartı mikyası olan bütün mîzanların esası da budur. Eskiler bunun yalnız Arzda cari olduğunu zannediyorlar idise de ulvî ve süflî bütün ecsam ve ecramda carî bir kanunı umumî olduğu ve Ilmi hey'et bakımından ehemmiyyeti mahsusası bulunduğu anlaşılmıştır. Bununla beraber muvazenei umumiyye kanunu yalnız mihanikî ve fizikî olan cazibe kanununa hasredilmeyib kimyevî ve ruhî münasebetlere dahi şamil olmak üzere adalet kanunu namiyle daha şumullü olarak tefsir edildiği takdirde faydası daha geniş olacağı derkârdır. Her şey'i eşya arasında lâik ve müste'ıdd olduğu mevkı' ve mertebeye koymak demektir. Kazıy beyzavî bunu her müste'ıdde müstehakkını, her sahibi hakka hakkını vermek suretiyle umuri âlemin intizam ve istikameti diye tarif etmiştir. Gerek tekvinî ve gerek teşriî adl-ü müvazeneden eammolmuş olur. Şu halde ikinci mîzan, masdar yâhud şeriat, üçüncüsü de âhıretteki mizanı a'mal olmak gerektir, Maamafih diğer ı'tibar de mümkindir. Evet, mîzanı vazeyledi 8.�a æ¤›� ki ���������Û b m À¤Ì ì¤a Ï¡ó aÛ¤à©îŒ aæ¡›��� mîzanda taşmıyasınız - Şeriat ve kanuna tecavüz edib de haddinizi aşmıyasınız, mîzansız iş yapmıyasınız, yahud maddî ma'nevî tartıda taşkınlık etmiyesiniz de Allah tealânın emirlerine, hukümlerine itaat ve hukuka riayet edesiniz 9. ��ë a Ó©îà¢ìa aÛ¤ì ‹¤æ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡›� hem vezni: kavil ve fiıl her hususta tartmak işini adaletle doğru tutun - ya'ni hem eksik tartı kullanmayın hem de tartarken insaf ve adaletle dosdoğru tartın, kendiniz için tartarken bir tarafa, diğeri için tartarken diğer tarafa ağdırmayın da hepsinde de terazinin dilini doğru tutun ��ë Û b m¢‚¤Ž¡Š¢ëa aÛ¤à©îŒ aæ ›� ve mîzanı aksatmayın, eksiltmeyin, teraziyi sui isti'mal ile âhırette mîzanınıza yazık etmeyin diye mîzanı vazetti ve Semaya irtifa' verdi. O Rahman Sh:»4667 10.��ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ë ™ È è b›� Arzı da alta koydu - tevazulu kıldı, aşağıya serdi ��Û¡Ü¤b ã bâ¡=›� enam için- ENAM, Kamusta halk, yâhud Cin ve İns yâhud yer yüzünde ki mahlûkat demektir. Arzın bu suretle aşağıya vaz'ı üzerindeki mahlûkatın menfeati hisabınadır. Şöyle ki 11.��Ï©îè b Ï b×¡è ò¥:›� onda bir çok fakihe vardır - enamın bahusus insanların intifa' edebilmesi için bir çok fakiheler vardır. ��ë aÛä£ ‚¤3¢ ‡ ap¢ aÛ¤b ×¤à bâ¡›� ve ekmamı olan malûm hurma ağacı vardır. - EKMAM kâfın kesriyle «kimm» in cem'idirki meyvanın çiçeğinin üzerindeki kabcık, tomurcuk demektir. Yahud kâfın fethiyle «kemm» örtmek demek olduğu cihetle elyafı, dalları, kabcıkları gibi örten şeyleri demektir ki birisinde istıkbal için feyız ve menafiıne birisinde de kurutuşuna işaret edilmiş demek olur. 12.��ë aÛ¤z k£¢ ‡¢ë aÛ¤È –¤Ñ¡›� ve o çimli daneler - buğday, arpa gibi hububat ki taze çim yapraklar içinde yetişir ve o yapraklar kuruduğu zaman saman olur ve bu suretle hem kendilerinden intifa' olunur hem de yapraklarından istifade edilir ��ë aÛŠ£ í¤z bæ¢7›� hem de reyhan - ki şammeyi temizler, a'sab ve ruha neş'e ve neşat verir. REYHAN, güzel rayıhalı veya revhaniyyetli demek olup bizim de reyhan dediğimiz nebat gibi koklanan güzel kokulu otların hepsine ıtlak olunur. Bununla beraber İBNİ Abbastan burada rızk ma'nasına olduğu da nakledilmiştir. Netekim a'râbînin birine nereye? Demişler « �a Ÿ¤Ü¢k¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ í¤z bæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » Allahın reyhanından talebediyorum demişki Allahın rızkından demek istemiş. Rızkın rahat bahşetmesi veyâhud ekmek kokusunun bahusus acıkmış olanlar için her kokudan güzel olması vechi münasebet olmak gerektir. Bu suretle Murad sahib Keşşafın dediği gibi Sh:»4668 habbin asfına mukabil lübbü demek olur. Hamze Kisaî ve Halefi aşır kıraetlerinde nasb ile « �ë aÛ¤z k£ ‡ a aÛ¤È –¤Ñ¡ ë aÛŠ£ í¤z bæ¡� » okunması ise ıhtisas üzere fi'lin hazfine binaendir. « �ë  Ü Õ aÛ¤z k£ aÛƒ� » takdir edenler olmuşsa da « �ë a ¢—£¢ aÛ¤z k£ � » takdiri bizim zevkımizce daha mülayimdir ki şöyle demek olur: hele o çimli daneler ve o hoşbu reyhan � 13.�Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡›� imdi Rabbinizin nı'metlerinin hangisini tekzib edersiniz? - «Fa», önünü evveline terettüb ettirmek içindir. Âlâ', surei Necimde geçtiği üzere niam ve eltaf demek olup müfredi �a¡Û¤ó¥P a¡Û¦óP a Û¦ó ë í b a Û¤ì õ¥P� dür. Nİ'METİ TEKZİB, inkâr ile nankörlük etmektir. Ni'metin ni'met olmasını inkâr veya mün'ime nisbetini inkâr veya her her ikisini inkâr hususlarına şamil olur. Meselâ Kurân ta'liminin hem bir ni'met olduğunu hem de Allahın bir ni'meti olduğunu inkâr ederler. Hılkatin, lisanın, Arz-u Semanın, adl-ü mizanın ni'met olduğunu inkâr edenler bile bulunabiliyor. Meyvaların, yiyeceklerin, kokacakların ni'met olduğunu inkâr etmeseler de munhasıran Allaha nisbetini sarahaten veya delâleten inkâr edenler de çoktur. Hıtab, aşağıda tasrih olunacağı üzere İns-ü Cin sekaleynedir ki enamda dahildirler. Rübubiyyet unvanının tasrihi de tevbıhte kuvvet ifade etmek içindir. Ya'ni ey o enamın gizli ve âşîkar iki kısmını teşkil eden İns-ü Cin! Şimdi siz bunları dinledikten sonra rabbiniz Rahman tealânın şu dinleyip gördüğünüz türlü ni'metlerinden hangi birine yalan deyip de nankörlük edersiniz! Hiç böyle bir veliyyi ni'mete nankörlük edilirmi? İbni Ömerden ve Cabirden radıyallahü anhüm rivayet olunmuştur ki Resuli Ekrem sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem eshabına Errahman suresini okudu sükût ettiler, buyurduki neye ben cinnîlerden sizinkinden daha güzel Sh:»4669 cevab işidiyorum, leylei cinde bunu ben cinnîlere okudum « ���Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡�� » kavli ilahîsine her geldiğimde « �Û b 2¡’ ó¤õ§ ß¡å¤ ã¡È¤à n¡Ù ‰ 2£ ä b ã¢Ø ˆ£¡l¢ Ï Ü Ù aÛ¤z à¤†¢� = hayır ni'metlerinden hiç bir şeyi tekzib etmeyiz ya rabbena hamd, sana» dediler. Bunun için bu Surei celile okunurken dinliyenlerinizin « ��Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡� » dendikçe öyle söylemeleri mendub denilmişdir. İns-ü Cinden her birinin bilhassa kendi yaradılışlarına müteallık ni'metin şükrü vecibesini iyfa etmemelerine karşı tevbiha mukaddime yapılmak için her birinin hılkatlerinin mebde' ve münşeini beyan ile buyuruluyor ki: 14.�� Ü Õ aÛ¤b¡ã¤Ž bæ ß¡å¤ • Ü¤– b4§ × bÛ¤1 ‚£ b‰¡=›� fağfur gibi bir selsâlden insanı yarattı - « �ßå� » ���ibtida içindir. SALSAL, tıngır tıngır ses veren kuru çamur, FEHHAR, eyi pişkin saksı, ya'ni fağfur gibi çin çin ses verecek kadar kurumuş, hayattan o derece uzak kuru topraktan ki insanın ilk menşei olan. Arz hareketi Şems karşısında bu derece hayatdan uzak iken Allah tealâ ondan tavırdan tavra bir sülale ıstıfa ederek insanı yarattı (Bakare, Ali İmran, Hıcr, Mü'minûn Surelerine bak). 15.��ë  Ü Õ aÛ¤v b¬æ£ ›� cânnı da yarattı - CANN, nunun teşdidiyle Cin demektir. Mâlih ile milh gibi ikisi de vasıftır. Veya cin milh gibi ismi cins cann, mâlih gibi ismi sıfattır. Yâhud burada insandan murad Adem olduğuna göre candan murad da Cinnin babası demekdir. Ba'zıları bunu Mücahidden, Cinnin babasıdır İblis değil diye nakl eylemiştir. Bizim kanaatimizce mebde' ı'tibariyle bütün insan cinsi salsalden yaradılmış olduğundan insandan murad yalnız Adem değil cins olduğu gibi canndan murad da cin cinsidir. Aşağıda da « ��a¡ã¤¥ ë Û b u b¬æ£¥� » diye ikisi de cins olarak zikrolunacaktır, surei Hıcirde « ��ë aÛ¤v b¬æ£  Ü Ô¤ä bê¢ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢� » buyurulduğuna göre demek olurki insanı yaratmadan evvel cann yâhud cin denilen gizli mahlukları yaratmıştık ��ß¡å¤ ß b‰¡x§ ß¡å¤ ã b‰§7›� ateşden bir Sh:»4670 mâricden - birinci «min» ibtidaiyye ikinci «min» beyaniyye olarak bir mâric ateşten demek olur. Burada maric iki ma'na ile tefsir olunmuştur. Ba'zıları asıl mefhumu ıztırab ma'nasına merecden olarak ateşten ibaret bir çalkanan, ya'ni halis ateş, dumansız safi alev demişler ba'zıları da merecin asıl ma'nası ıhtılât olmak itibarile muhtelıt dumanlı bir ateş demişlerdir. Surei Hıcirde geçen narissemum tabirine muhtelıt, ma'nası daha muvafık gibi görünür. Şu kadarki muhtelıt, sade duman karışık demek gibi ibtidaî bir ma'naya olmayıp semum mefhumuna da mutabık olmak üzere her şey'e nufuz ve ıhtılat eden diye ateşin hakikatini ifade etmiş olsa gerektir. Bundan başka maric müteaddi mercden olmak üzere haltedici, ya'ni karıştırıcı demek de olabilir ki bu da ateşin, ya'ni hararetin eşya üzerindeki kimyevî bir hassasını ifade etmiş olur. Hasılı demek oluyor ki insan yaradılmazdan evvel Güneşte veya Arzın bidayetinde olduğu gibi çalkalanıp duran muztarib ve müteheyyic bir halde bulunan halis bir ateş veya elektrik halinde olduğu gibi her şeye karışabilen nafiz bir ateş veyâhud eşyayı biribirine karıştırmak ıhtılât ettirmek hassasını haiz bir ateşten biz insanların gözlerine bermu'tad görünmiyen gizli bir takım hayat kuvvetleri, hayatî unsurlar yaradılmıştır ki bunlara cann, tesmiye olunur. 16. ��Ï j¡b ô£¡›� ilh... 17.��‰ l£¢ aÛ¤à ’¤Š¡Ó î¤å¡ ë ‰ l£¢ aÛ¤à Ì¤Š¡2 î¤å¡7›� Hem iki meşrıkın rabbi hem iki mağribin rabbi - dir o yaratan Rahman. Ya'ni yalnız insan ve cannın mebdeinden halikı olmakla kalmayıp bütün cihatı vücudun ve hattâ vücudî ve ademî ni'metlerin hepsinin maliki ve bütün meratibi tekemmülün rabbi ve sahibidir. İki maşrık ve iki mağrib ta'birinde de bir kaç vecih vardır. Birincisi « ��a Û’£ à¤¢ ë aÛ¤Ô à Š¢ 2¡z¢Ž¤j bæ§:� » den anlaşılacağı üzere Şems ve Kamerin meşrıkları ve mağribleri. İkincisi yaz ve kış, günlerin uzayıp kısalmasına göre olan Sh:»4671 meşrık ve mağrib. Bu surette gerçi hergün için ayrı bir meşrık ve mağrib varsa da müntehalarını zikr ile aralarındakilere de şumulü kastedilmiş demek olur. Netekim bütün Şark-u garb onun denildiği zaman bütün mabeyinlerile her taraf demek olur. Üçüncüsü, nevi' kasdiyle gerek Şemsin ve gerek sairlerinin maşrıkı demek olabilir ki bütün ecramın meşrık ve mağribine işaret edilmiş olur. Dördüncüsü arz, kürevî olmak i'tibariyle her nısfına nazaran bir meşrık ve mağribe işaret edilmiş olur ki bunda meşrık denilen bir nokta ayni zamanda mağrib ve mağrib denilen nokta da aynı zamanda meşrık dahi olmuş olur. Beşincisi şems-ü kamer gibi envarı zahire ile akl-ü şuur gibi envarı batınenin doğuş ve batış noktalarına işaret olabilir ki bunu bir i'tibar ile üçüncü vecihte idhal de mümkindir. Ve her hangisi olursa olsun asıl ma'nayı murad vücudî ve ademî bütün ni'metlerin malik ve müdebbiri olduğunu beyandır. Görülüyor ki bu âyetler hem ni'meti hem kudreti ıhtar ediyorlar. Ni'meti ıhtar şükrü icab, kudreti ıhtar da küfrana karşı tevbihı takviye içindir. Evet 18. ��Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡›� ilh... 19. ��ß Š x aÛ¤j z¤Š í¤å¡›� iki denizi mercetti - burada merc müteaddîdir. « �ßŠx aÛ†a2é� » ma'nasındandır ki salıverdi demektir. Bu da esas itibariyle karıştırmak ma'nasına müteferrı' ise de ayrıca bir isti'maldir. Bu iki deniz hakkında misal olmak üzere muhtelif vecihler söylemişlerdir. Evvelâ: Sûrei Fürkanda geçen « ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô ß Š x aÛ¤j z¤Š í¤å¡ ç¨ˆ a Ç ˆ¤l¥ Ï¢Š ap¥ ë ç¨ˆ a ß¡Ü¤|¥ a¢u bx¥7 ë u È 3 2 î¤ä è¢à b 2 Š¤‹ ¦b ë y¡v¤Š¦a ß z¤v¢ì‰¦a� » âyetine mutabık olmak üzere biri tatlı diğeri acı iki derya denilmiş, meselâ Şap denizinde Nil, Basra körfezinde Dicle munsabbında olduğu gibi satıhlarının telâkısi ile beraber birdenbire yekdiğerile imtizac etmeksizin bir haylı mesafe hassıyyetleri temadî eden büyük sularla temsil edilmiştir. Bunlar da iltika, bilfiıl temass mâ'nasına oluyor. İltika temas edecek vechile yakınlık ve Sh:»4672 mücaveret haline de hamlolunabilir. Ve bu surette acı denizin altında veya yakınında ahzı mevkı' eden su hazinelerine de muntabık olabilir. İkincisi, ikisi de acı deniz olmak üzere bir zamanlar Bahri Farıs denilmiş olan Bahri muhîtı hindî ile Bahri Rûm denilmiş olan Akdeniz ile temsil edilmiştir ki aralarındaki berzah Arabistan şibhiceziresi veya telâkı etmek üzere bulundukları Süveyş berzahıdır. Buna göre « ��í Ü¤n Ô¡î bæ¡=� » telâkı edeceklerdir ma'nasına da telâkkî edilebilir ve bu suretle Süveyş ileride açılacağını göstermiş « ��í ‚¤Š¢x¢ ß¡ä¤è¢à b aÛÜ£¢ìª¤Û¢ì¯ª¢ ë aÛ¤à Š¤u bæ¢7� » âyeti de bu ikinci ma'naya akrebdir. Zira tatlı sudan inci ve mercan çıkması biraz te'vile mütevakkıftır. Üçüncüsü, bahri sema, bahri arz denilmiştir ki denizlerle bulutlar veya daha geniş bir ma'na murad olunabilir. Dördüncüsü, Arzı etrafından muhît olan dış denizle arzın kıt'aları arasındaki iç deniz ki bu iki deniz telâkı ederler, Arz aralarında bir berzah halinde kalır, taşıp da onu istilâ etmezler. Beşincisi, «meşrıkayn ve mağribeyn» de dahi geçtiği üzere acı tatlı, iç dış, semavî ve arzî ve hattâ hakikat ve mecaz her iki nev'iyle deniz demek de olabilir ki en umumî ma'nasıdır. Bu surette işarî ma'na olarak âlemi cismanî ile âlemi ruhanîye dahi şamil olabilir ki aralarındaki berzah da hayal ve zılâl âlemi olmuş olur. ��í Ü¤n Ô¡î bæ¡=›� iltika ederler. - Bu cümle ya istinafiyye veya haliyyedir, ya'ni kavuşurlar yâhud karşılaşırlar. Veyâhud öyle bir halde salmıştır ki kavuşacaklar veya kavuşuyorlardır. Fakat 20. ��2 î¤ä è¢à b 2 Š¤‹ „¥›� aralarında bir berzah vardır. - BERZAH, asıl ma'nasında iki şey arasında bulunan haciz, haddi fasıl demektir. Coğrafya ıstılahında ma'lûm olduğu üzere iki deniz arasında bulunan karaya denir. Burada ya bu ma'naya yâhud kudretten herhangi bir had ma'nasınadır. Sh:»4673 Aralarında bir berzah bulunduğundan dolayı o iki deniz ��Û bí j¤Ì¡î bæ¡7›� bagy etmezler. - O berzahı, o haddi aşıp da diğerinin mevki'ini işgal edecek, hususiyyetini ifna eyliyecek bir zulüm ve tecavüz yapmazlar, yapmaya meydan bulmazlar. 22.��aÛÜ£¢ìª¤Û¢ì¯ª¢›� inci, bahusus iri inci ��ë aÛ¤à Š¤u bæ¢7›� ve mercan - lisanımızda da kırmızısı ma'ruf olan mercan, ma'lûm ki inci ile mercan, ziynet ve ticaret ni'metlerindendir. 24.��ë Û é¢ aÛ¤v ì a‰¡ aÛ¤à¢ä¤’ b¨p¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤j z¤Š¡›� hem onundur o denizde inşa olunmuş akıp gidenler - Cevarî, akıcı ma'nasına cariyenin cem'idir ki gemiler demektir. MÜNŞEÂT, iki ma'na ile tefsir olunmuştur. Birincisi ma'lûm olduğu üzere inşa olunmuşlar demektir ki inşasının ehemmiyyetini ve Allahın bir ni'meti olduğunu ve insanlar tarafından inşa edilmiş olması « ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  Ü Ô Ø¢á¤ ë ß b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ � » mısdakınca Allahın olmalarına mani' olmadığını anlatır. İkincisi yelkenleri açılmış ma'nasına da tefsir edilmiştir. Çünkü inşa, refetmek, yukarı kaldırmak ma'nasına da geldiği cihetle münşeât merfuat demek olur ki gemiler hakkında bu vasıf yelken açmış veya bayrak açmış demek olabilir. Şu teşbihde buna da bir îma vardır: ��× bÛ¤b Ç¤Ü bâ¡e7›� Alemler gibi, ya'ni dağlar gibi - burada alem dağ ma'nasına olmakla beraber bayrak ve alâmet ma'nasını da îma edebilir. Evet, inşa olunup da denizde akıp giden ve o inci ve mercan gibi nice menafii taşıyan o dağlar gibi gemiler de Allahın ni'metlerindendir. Maamafih cevarilmünşeat vasfı, Sema deryasında yüzüp duran bütün ecramı ulviyyenin Allah Tealânın kudreti alâiminden olarak denizde akar gemiler gibi akıp gitmekte bulunduklarını dahi ifadeye müsaiddir. Bu suretle gelecek âyete bir girizgâh da olmuş olur. Şöyleki: Sh:»4674 ��VR› ×¢3£¢ ß å¤ Ç Ü î¤è b Ï bæ§7 WR› ë í j¤Ô¨ó ë u¤é¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù ‡¢ë aÛ¤v Ü b4¡ ë aÛ¤b¡×¤Š aâ¡7 XR› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ YR› í Ž¤÷ Ü¢é¢ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 ×¢3£ í ì¤â§ ç¢ì Ï©ó ‘ b¤æ§7 PS› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ QS›  ä 1¤Š¢Î¢ Û Ø¢á¤ a í£¢è b aÛr£ Ô Ü bæ¡e7 RS› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ SS› í b ß È¤’ Š aÛ¤v¡å£¡ ë aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡ a¡æ¡ a¤n À È¤n¢á¤ a æ¤ m ä¤1¢ˆ¢ëa ß¡å¤ a Ó¤À b‰¡ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Ï bã¤1¢ˆ¢ëa6 Û bm ä¤1¢ˆ¢ëæ a¡Û£ b2¡Ž¢Ü¤À bæ§7 TS› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ US› í¢Š¤ 3¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢à b ‘¢ì aÆ¥ ß¡å¤ ã b‰§ ë ã¢z b¥ Ï Ü b m ä¤n –¡Š aæ¡7 VS› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ WS› Ï b¡‡ a aã¤’ Ô£ o¡ aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¢ Ï Ø bã o¤ ë ‰¤… ñ¦ × bÛ†£¡ç bæ¡7 XS› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ YS› Ï î ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§ Û bí¢Ž¤÷ 3¢ Ç å¤ ‡ ã¤j¡é©¬ a¡ã¤¥ ë Û b u b¬æ£¥ 7 PT› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ QT› í¢È¤Š Ò¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ 2¡Ž©,îà¨îè¢á¤ Ï î¢ìª¤ ˆ¢ 2¡bÛä£ ì a•©ó ë aÛ¤b Ó¤† aâ¡7›�� Sh:»4675 ��RT› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ ST› ç¨ˆ¡ê© u è ä£ á¢ aÛ£ n©ó í¢Ø ˆ£¡l¢ 2¡è b aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ < TT› í À¢ìÏ¢ìæ 2 î¤ä è b ë 2 î¤å y à©îá§ a¨æ§7 UT› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡;›�� Meali Şerifi Üzerindeki her kes fanî « ��×¢3£¢ ß å¤ Ç Ü î¤è b Ï bæ§7� » 26 Bakı o Rabbının yüzü o zülcelâli vel'ikram 27 Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 28 Ondan dilenir göklerde hem yerde olan « ��×¢3£ í ì¤â§ ç¢ì Ï©ó ‘ b¤æ§7� » 29 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 30 Yarın size kalacağınız ey sekalân! 31 Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 32 Ey cinn-ü insin ma'şeri! Gücünüz yeterse geçin gidin aktarı Arz-u Semadan, geçemezsiniz olmazsa ferman 33 Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 34 Salınır üstünüze ateşten bir yalın, bir zehir duman, kurtulamazsınız deseniz de el'aman 35 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 36 Gök bir yarılıp oluverdi mi bir gül, yağ gibi eriyen, kızaran yanan 37 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 38 O gün sorulmaz cürmünden artık ne bir insan ne de bir cânn 39 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 40 Tanınır da mücrimler simalarından tutulur perçemlerile ayaklarından 41 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 42 İşte bu, mücrimlerin yalan dedikleri Cehennem 43 Olacaklar bununla bir kızgın hamîmin arasında pûyan 44 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 45 26.��×¢3£¢ ß å¤ Ç Ü î¤è b Ï bæ§7›� - Bu « ��Ç Ü î¤è b� » zamiri cevâri dolayısiyle yâhud doğrudan doğru yukarıdaki Arza raci'dir. Ya'ni o arz üzerinde bulunan her kim olursa olsun hepsi fanîdir. Gerek o gemilerdekiler, gerek diğerleri hepsi de su üzerindeki o münşeatı cariye gibi akıp akıp fenaya gidecekler, Sh:»4676 öleceklerdir. Ey muhatab 27.��ë í j¤Ô¨ó ë u¤é¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� rabbının yüzü ise bakı kalır ��‡¢ë aÛ¤v Ü b4¡ ë aÛ¤b¡×¤Š aâ¡7›� o celâl ve ikram sahibi - « ��ë u¤é¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù � » de vecih « ��×¢3£¢ ‘ ó¤õ§ ç bÛ¡Ù¥ a¡Û£ b ë u¤è é¢6� » de olduğu gibi zati rab ma'nasına olduğu anlaşılıyor. Çünkü zülcelâli vel'ikram sıfatı «zü» diye merfu' olarak «veche» sıfat yapılmıştır. Eğer öyle olmasa idi Sûrenin nihayetinde geleceği vechile zilcelâli vel'ikram diye cerr ile rabba sıfat yapılmak ıktıza ederdi. Bununla beraber başka ma'nalar da verilmiştir. Ezcümle Kazıy Beyzavî, zat ile tefsir ettikten sonra şöyle demiştir: Mevcudatın cihetlerini istıkra ve vecihlerini tefahhus etmiş olsan hepsini haddi zatinde fanî bulursun ancak vechullah, ya'ni Allah yüzü müstesna ki « �a ô¡ aÛ¤ì u¤é¢ aÛ£ ˆ¡ô í Ü¡ó u¡è n é¢� »: onun cihetine yönelen yüz, yâhud cihetine onun sahib olduğu yüz demektir. �açg�. Hâşiyesinde Şihab bunu şöyle iyzah etmiştir: Bu diğer bir tefsirdir. Bunda vecih zatten mecaz, cariha ma'nasına değil, belki kasd ve teveccüh olunacak cihet ma'nasınadır. Üstadımız Makdisî kaddesallahü ruhahü dedi ki: Haddi zatinde adem olanda asıl, kendi zatı ı'tibariyle olduğu hal üzere kalması, adem olmasıdır. Ancak hakkın sahib olduğu cihet ya'ni fazliyle tevelli buyurup ındi sübhanîsinden o şey'e ifaza buyurduğu cihet müstesnadır. Şu halde ma'na şudur: Hakkın masivası mümkinat fanîdir. Ya'ni haddi zatinde kabili fenadır. Hakkın ona nazarı ve hıl'ati vücudu ifazası olmasa idi onun için vücud şerefi hâsıl olmazdı. Olduğu hal üzere mefkud kalırdı. Demek ki hakkın ona nazarından sonra o mümkin, haddi zatinde ve kendine nazar ile kendisi için sâbit olan fena üzere kalmamıştır. Şu halde bazı tefsirlerde olduğu gibi vech ile ameli salih murad olunmak da mümkin olur. « �í Ü¡ó u¡è n é¢� » kavlinin ma'nası da şudur: Onunla Allaha tekarrüb olunur ve teveccüh olunmasını bize emreylediği cihet Sh:»4677 kasdedilir, o hayyizi ademde iken abd, onu emre imtisalen işleyince Allah ona mükâfatını verinciye kadar onu onun için ibka eder. Diyebilirsin ki: O kabul ile gayri kabili fena oldu, çünkü ceza onun mekamına kaim olmuştur, o ise bâkîdir. Meşayıhımızdan ba'zısı da şöyle dedi: O ademi fena ile mevsuf olan vecih, Allah Tealânın mevcudata kayyumiyyetidir. Ve o hak tealânın zatında gayri kabili fena bir sıfatıdır. Biz ona Allah Tealânın haber verdiği vechile iman ederiz. Selef mezhebince giderek vecih, yed gibi sıfatları isbat eder ve keyfiyyeti, yahud te'vili ile iştigal etmeyiz dediğimiz takdirde de bu sıfat, haddi zatinde gayri kabili fenadır diye tavsıf sahihtir. Ba'zı ârifler demişlerdir ki muhakkıkler Allah Tealânın gayrisine şehadetten iba ettiler. Çünkü o, onları şuhudi kayyumiyyet ve ihatai deymumiyyet ile tehakkuk ettirdi. İbni Ata demiştir ki kevn, hep zulmettir. Onu ancak Hak tealânın onda zuhuru nurlandırmaktadır. Binaenaleyh her kim kevni görür de onda veya onun indinde veya ondan evvel veya ondan sonra ona şahadet etmezse o envardan mahrum kalmış, kendisinden ma'rifet güneşleri, sehabı âsar ile ihticab etmiştir. Hasılı, Allah yüzü eşyanın veya insanların Allaha bakan yüzü, ya'ni kendi zatlarına nazaran değil de Allah Tealânın rübubiyyetinden, feyzi tecellisinden istifadeleri haysiyyetiyle ona nisbet ve izafetleri, ılimdeki a'yanı sabiteleri ile mukadderatı atiyeleri manzarası gibi bir ma'na ile de mülâhaza olunabilir ise de burada vechin zülcelâli vel'ikram sıfatiyle vasıflanması bütün bu mülâhazaların hepsine mani'dir. Bununla ancak Allah Tealânın zati kibriyası vasıflanabilir. O halde « ��ë u¤é¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù � » zatü rabbik demek olunca « �ë í j¤Ôó ‰ 2£¢Ù � » denilmekle iktifa olunmayıp da zattan vech ile ta'bir olunmasının nüktesi ne olabilir? Diye bir suâl hatıra gelir. Bunun nüktesi zatın yalnız batında ve mücerred zat olarak değil, sıfat ve rübubiyyetinin zuhur ve tecellisi i'tibariyle dahi Sh:»4678 bekasına tenbih olmak gerektir. Bunu kayyumiyyet sıfatiyle ifade edenler de bu nükteyi anlatmak istemişlerdir. Bilhassa şu iki sıfat ile tavsıf de bunu te'yid eyler. Ya'ni rabbının bâkı kalacak olan vechi şu iki sıfatla muttasıftır. « ��‡¢ë aÛ¤v Ü b4¡ ë aÛ¤b¡×¤Š aâ¡7� » ki hem celâl sahibi hem ikram - karşısında hiç bir şey kendi kendine tutunamıyacak, azamet ve celâli ile her şey'i kahr-ü ifna edebilecek derecede büyüklük ve istiğnayi mutlak sahibi, hem de ma'dum ve fanîlere vücud vererek kerem-ü ınayetine mazher edecek fazlı tam sahibidir. Bu celâl ve ikram, gelecek âyetlerle tavzıh ve tafsıl olunacaktır. Ragıb der ki işbu zülcelâli velikram sıfatı Allah Tealâya mahsus olan ve anın gayrisinde kullanılmıyan sıfatlardandır. Ve binaenaleyh Allah Tealânın ehassı evsafındandır. Tirmizînin Enesten, İmam Ahmedin Rebia İbni Âmirden merfuan rivayet ettikleri şu hadîsi şerif de buna şehadet eder: « ��a Û Ä£¢ìa 2¡î b‡ a aÛ¤v Ü b4¡ ë a¤Ûb¡×¤Š aâ¡� = Yazelcelâli vel'ikram» a devam ve sebat edin, duâlarınızda çok söyleyin» demektir. Yine Tirmizi, Ebu Davud, ve Neseî Enesten rivayet etmişlerdir ki müşarünileyh Resuli Ekrem Sallallâhü aleyhi vesellem Hazretlerinin maıyyetinde bulunuyordu, bir adam da namaz kılıyordu. Sonra duâ etti de şöyle dedi: « ��a ÛÜ£¨è¢á£ a¡ã£¡ó a ¤bª Û¢Ù 2¡b æ£ Û Ù aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û b a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b a ã¤o aÛ¤à ä£ bæ¢ 2 †¡íÉ¢ aÛŽ£ à bë ap¡ ë a¤Ûb ‰¤ž¡ ‡¢ë aÛ¤v Ü b4¡ ë a¤Ûb¡×¤Š aâ¡ í b y ó£¢ í b Ó î£¢ìâ¢� » bunun üzerine Resülullah Sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem eshabına buyurdu ki biliyor musunuz ne ile duâ etti? Allah ve Resulü a'lem dediler, buyurdu ki nefsim yedi kudretinde olan zati ecelle kasem ederim ki Allaha en büyük ismiyle dua etti, o ismi azam ki onunla çağırıldığı vakit icabet buyurur ve onunla istenildiği vakit verir. 28.��Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡›� Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına yalan dersiniz - ya'ni siz kendiniz hep fanî olduğunuz halde sizin fenanızdan sonra bile ikramı bâkıy olan rabbinizin hangi ni'metlerine nankörlük Sh:»4679 ederseniz?. Bu surette «fa» evvelki âyetin mazmununa terettüb ediyor. Çünkü fena bekanın, ebedî hayatın, sermedî ni'met ile sevabın bir kapısı olmuş oluyor. Taybî demişdir ki âyeti sabıkadan murad ma'nasının melzumudur. Zira o, bir ceza ve mükâfat vaktının geleceğinden kinayedir. Onun için bilhassa celâl ve ikram zikredilmiştir. Zira bunlar ıkab ve sevaba delâlet ederler. Ikabı ihtardan murad da üzerine ıkab terettüb edecek fiıllerden kulları tahzir etmektir. Bu gibi tahzirler ise ayrıca bir ni'mettir. İşte « ��Ï j¡b ô£¡� » hıtâbı bu ni'metlere tergıb içindir �açg�. Bunu şöyle de anlıyabiliriz: Allahın celâlinde de ni'met, ikramında da ni'met vardır. Yâhud şöyle diyebiliriz: Allahın celâlinden nasıl korkmaz, ikramına nasıl talib olmaz da ni'metlerine küfran edersiniz? O celâl ve ikramı tafsıl siyakında cümlei istinafiyye veya haliyye ile buyuruluyorki: 29.��í Ž¤÷ Ü¢é¢ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›� Göklerde ve Yerde olan herkes ondan dilenir - gerek hudûs ve gerek bekaları ve gerek sair halleri i'tibariyle zatlarında muhtac oldukları her dileği ondan isterler. Gerek halen ve gerek kalen olsun daima ondan ister dururlar. Çünkü kendikendilerine ve hakikati imkâniyyelerine nazaran vücuda asla istihkakları yoktur. Her an ondan dilenirler. ��×¢3£ í ì¤â§ ç¢ì Ï©ó ‘ b¤æ§7›� o hergün bir şe'indedir. - Ya celâle veya ikrama müteallık bir emirde, bir iştedirki onların dileklerini vermek de o cümledendir. Zira Hak celle ve alâ hikemi baligaya mübteni meşiyyeti muktezasınca her lahza nicelerini ifna ve nicelerini inşa ve nicelerini igna eder, bir takım ahvali giderir bir takım ahvali getirir. İbni Mâce ve İbni hibban ve daha bir, takımları Ebvüdderda radıyallahü anhten rivayet etmişlerdir ki Hazreti Peygamber sallallahü aleyhi vesellem bu ayette şöyle buyurmuştur. Günahlara mağfiret buyurmak ve sıkıntıları açmak ve bir takımlarını Sh:»4680 yükseltip bir takımlarını alçaltmak da onun şanındandır, Bezzarın rivayetinde duâlara icabet buyurmak ziyadesi de vardır. İşbu « ��×¢3£ í ì¤â§ ç¢ì Ï©ó ‘ b¤æ§7� » iki ma'na ile tefsir edilmiştir. Birisi yevm, mutlak vakit ma'nasına olarak her saat her lâhza ma'nasına tefsir edilmiştir. Bir de İbni Uyeyneden ve Haseni Basrîden nakledildiği üzere Allah Tealâya göre dehir iki günden ibarettir. Birisi dünya birisi âhırettir. Her birine göre de Allahın bir şe'ni vardır. Dünyadaki şe'ni emr-ü nehiy, âhıretteki şe'ni de hisab-ü cezadır. Netekim âhiretteki şe'ni beyan için buyuruluyor ki 31.�� ä 1¤Š¢Î¢ Û Ø¢á¤›� yarın size kalaçağız - FERAĞ lügatte boşalmak demek olduğundan önce bir meşguliyyet işi, Birşey için boşalmak da sonradan bir meşguliyyet ıktıza eyler. Halbuki Allah Tealâyı hiç bir iş diğer işten alıkoyamıyacağı için burada münhasıran âhıret şü'unu olan hisab-ü cezayı ifade için bu suretle bir istiare veya kinaye yapılmıştır. Ya'ni bugünkü dünya şuunu geçecek, bu dünya hayat ve ni'metleri fenaya gidecek, bu mühletler, müsamehalar tükenecek, yarın Allaha rücu' ile mücerred mes'uliyyet, hisab ve ceza için huzura geleceksiniz de sırf sizin işinize bakılacak, sizin mes'uliyyetiniz şüûnu tatbık olunacaktır. ��a í£¢è b aÛr£ Ô Ü bæ¡e7›� ey sekelân -sekalân yâhud sekaleyn, iki sekal, bundan sonraki âyette tasrih olunacağı üzere İns-ü Cinnin bir unvannıdır. Sekal, yük ve ağırlık demektir. Vechi tesmiyede deniliyor ki: Arz bir yüklü hayvana ve İns-ü Cin ona yükletilmiş iki ağır denge benzetilerek bu isim verilmiştir. Buna göre Arz üzerinde İns ü Cinden maada mahlûkat ilâve kabîlinden demek olur, ki iki denk arasına konulan fazlaya veya takılan takıntıya ilâve denilir. İns ü Cin Arzda gizli ve açık kuvayı hayatiyye olmak ı'tibariyle onun esaslı ağırlığı gibi mülâhaza edilmiş demek olur. Bir de Arz üzerinde ağırlıkları veya re'ylerinin rezaneti ve kadr-ü şanlarının Sh:»4681 ehemmiyyet ve azameti hasebiyle o namı aldıkları söylenmiştir. Bundan başka teklif ile kendilerine ağırlık verilmiş olduğundan denilmiş, günah ile ağırlıklarından dolayı da denilmiştir. Bir hadîsi şerifte « �a¡ã£©ó m b‰¡Ú¥ Ï¡îØ¢á¢ aÛr£ Ô Ü î¤å¡ ×¡n bl aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ç¡n¤Š m¡ó� = ben sizin içinizden iki ağırlık biraktım, biri kitabullah biri de ıtretim» buyurulmuş ve bunda sekaleyn ta'biri kitabullah gibi kadr-ü şani büyük olan ma'nevî ağırlıklar hakkında kullanılmış bulunduğuna göre bu ıtlak üçüncü veche münasib de olur. Ya'ni İns-ü Cinne maddî haysiyyetlerinden ziyade ma'nevî haysiyyetleri ı'tibariyle sekalan ıtlak edilmiş olması şayanı tercih görünür. 32.��Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡›� - Ya'ni yarın böyle hisabı gelip çatacak iken gerek bugün içinde bulunduğunuz hayat ni'metlerine ve gerek yarının ceza ve mükâfatına nasıl küfran edersiniz? Yâhud bu ıhtar ve ıhbar ile küfrandan tahzir dahi o nı'metlerden birisi iken nasıl olur da bugün nankörlük edip yarının o yüksek ni'metlerinden mahrum kalır ve kendinizi büyük tehlikelere sürüklersiniz?. Bu suretle bir ceza gününün geleceği anlatıldıktan sonra Allah tealânın hukm-ü saltanatından çıkıp kaçmanın imkân ve ihtimali bulunmadığı ve binaenaleyh fenaya gitmekle hisab ve cezadan kurtuluşa çare bulunamıyacağını anlatmak için buyuruluyor ki 33.��í b ß È¤’ Š aÛ¤v¡å£¡ ë aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡›� ey Cinn-ü İns Ma'şeri - bununla sekelan tefsir edilmiş de oluyor. Ya'ni ey Cinn-ü İns cemaati ��a¡æ¡ a¤n À È¤n¢á¤ a æ¤ m ä¤1¢ˆ¢ëa ß¡å¤ a Ó¤À b‰¡ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� o Semavat ve Arzın aktarından, Göklerin ve Yerin hudud-u eb'adından çıkıp gitmeğe gücünüz yeterse, ya'ni Allah tealânın mülkünden, hukm-ü saltanatı altından kaçabilirseniz ��Ï bã¤1¢ˆ¢ëa6›� haydın çıkın gidin - mümkinse Sh:»4682 kendinizi kurtarın. Bu emir ta'ciz emridir. ��Û bm ä¤1¢ˆ¢ëæ ›� fakat çıkamazsınız ��a¡Û£ b2¡Ž¢Ü¤À bæ§7›� bir sultan olmadıkca - ya'ni bütün o göklerin ve Yerin kuvvetlerini mağlûb edecek başkaca bir kuvvet ve saltanat olmadıkca çıkamazsınız, ya'ni öyle bir kuvvetiniz de yokdur. Cinn-ü İns, sekalan itlak edilecek kadar kadr-ü şanı haiz olmakla beraber bütün şu Arz ve sema kuvvetlerinin üstüne çıkacak derecede bir kuvvet ve saltanatı haiz de değildirler. Onun için çıkamazsınız. Daha doğrusu Allah tealâ tarafından bahşedilecek bir kuvvet veya bir ferman olmadıkça çıkamazsınız, firar edemezsiniz 34.��Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡›� şu halde rabbinizin hangi ni'metlerini tekzib ve inkâr edersiniz? - Ya'ni her nereden bakılsa onun hukm-ü saltanatı hududundan çıkmak imkânı olmadığı halde ona karşı nasıl küfr-ü küfranda bulunmağa cür'et edersiniz? Fakat çıkmağa kalkışıldığı takdirde ne olur? Denilirse 35.��í¢Š¤ 3¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢à b ‘¢ì aÆ¥ ß¡å¤ ã b‰§›� salınır üstünüze ateşten bir yalın - bir alev ��ë ã¢z b¥›� ve bir bakır - ya'ni erimiş bakır, yâhud bakır gibi bir kızıl duman, yâhud bir zehirli duman ki yalını yakar, dumanı boğar. ��Ï Ü b m ä¤n –¡Š aæ¡7›� da her ne yapsanız kurtulamazsınız - müdafea edemez, kaçıp gidemezsiniz yakalanır yakılırsınız. Bahirde derki bu ifadeden maksad Cinn-ü İnsi ta'cizdir. Ya'ni kaçamıyacaklarını takrirdir. Lâkin şayanı dikkattir ki bu tarzı tehdid zamanımız toplarının, tayyere bombalarının ateşlerini andırır şekilde bir tasvir telkın etmektedir. İbni ebi Şeybenin bu âyette Dahhâkten tahricine göre: Bu, dünyada da olacak, mağrib tarafından bir ateş çıkacak nası haşredecek hattâ Sh:»4683 maymunları haşredecek, hınzirler de onların yattıkları yerde yatacak uyudukları yerde uyuyacaklar � 36.�Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡›� - Buralarda bu hıtabın terettübü için tehdid bir lûtuf ki muti' ile asıyi tefrık ve kâfirlerden intikam da bir ni'mettir deniliyor Maamafih bunları kavil takdiriyle bir cümlei haliyye suretinde rabıt da mümkindir. Ya'ni böyle denerek ateş salınır. 37.��Ï b¡‡ a aã¤’ Ô£ o¡ aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¢›� sonra da Sema bir yarıldı mı - ya'ni kıyamet kopmıya başlayıp gök dürülmek üzere çatladığı ��Ï Ø bã o¤ ë ‰¤… ñ¦›� çatlayıp da bir gül olduğu - kıpkırmızı bir gül gibi âteşîn bir halde kızardığı ��× bÛ†£¡ç bæ¡7›� yağ gibi eridiği zaman... - « �a‡a� » şartıyye, cevabı mahzuftur. Ya'ni şimdi tafsılini anlıyamıyacağınız, beyana sığmaz ne dehşetler, ne inkılâblar olacaktır. Böyle iken şimdi 38.��Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡›� - zira o haileli dehşetli inkılâb günlerini haber vererek halâsa irşad ve terbiye için ıhtar dahi eltafi ilâhiyyedendir. Yâhud o günler o tekziblerin cezasını vermek için böyle hıtabi ıkab ile tevbıh ederek gelecektir. 39.��Ï î ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§›� işte o gün - gök yarılıp o olacaklar olduğu gün ��Û bí¢Ž¤÷ 3¢ Ç å¤ ‡ ã¤j¡é©¬ a¡ã¤¥ ë Û b u b¬æ£¥ 7›� ne İns ne de Cann günahından sorulmaz - ya'ni mücrim olup olmadığı anlaşılmak için şuradan buradan sorularak tahkık olunmağa muhtac olunmaz. Günahlı ile günahsız karıştırılmaz hepsi tesbit edilmiştir. Şimdi beyan olunacağı vechile mücrimler simalariyle tanınırlar. Demek hisab ve mes'uliyyet yok değil, lâkin o gün mücrimin şahsı tanınmak için suâl olunmaz. 41.��í¢È¤Š Ò¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ 2¡Ž©,îà¨îè¢á¤›� mücrimler simalariyle Sh:»4684 tanınırlar da ��Ï î¢ìª¤ ˆ¢ 2¡bÛä£ ì a•©ó ë aÛ¤b Ó¤† aâ¡7›� perçemleriyle ayaklarından tutulur - daha Türkçesi yaka paça yakalanırlar. 42.��Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡›� ye Rabbinizin hangi ni'metlerine yalan derdiniz? diyerek yakalanırlar. - Yâhud mücrimlerin bu suretle yakalanması mücrim olmıyanlar için bir ni'met olur. 43.��ç¨ˆ¡ê© u è ä£ á¢›� işte bu Cehennem ki ��aÛ£ n©ó í¢Ø ˆ£¡l¢ 2¡è b aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ <›� Mücrimler onu tekzib ediyor, yalan diyorlardı 44.��í À¢ìÏ¢ìæ ›� döner dolaşır onlar ��2 î¤ä è b›� onun beyniyle - o Cehennem ateşi ile ��ë 2 î¤å y à©îá§ a¨æ§7›� kızgın bir hamîm beyninde - HAMİM, sıcak su, ANÎ, son derece kızgın 45.��Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡;›� diye - cürümlerinin, küfür ve küfranlarının cezası çektirilir. Zülcelâli vel'ikramın celâl tecelliyatı bu suretle beyan olunduktan sonra ikram tecelliyatını beyan için de buyuruluyor ki: ��VT› ë Û¡à å¤  bÒ ß Ô bâ ‰ 2£¡é© u ä£ n bæ¡7 WT› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡= XT› ‡ ë am b¬ a Ï¤ä bæ§7 YT› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ PU› Ï©îè¡à b Ç î¤ä bæ¡ m v¤Š¡í bæ¡7 QU› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ RU› Ï©îè¡à b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ Ï b×¡è ò§ ‹ ë¤u bæ¡7›�� Sh:»4685 ��SU› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ TU› ß¢n£ Ø¡÷,©îå Ç Ü¨ó Ï¢Š¢”§ 2 À b¬ö¡ä¢è b ß¡å¤ a¡¤n j¤Š Ö§6 ë u ä b aÛ¤v ä£ n î¤å¡ … aæ§7 UU› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ VU› Ï©îè¡å£ Ó b•¡Š ap¢ aÛÀ£ Š¤Ò¡= Û á¤ í À¤à¡r¤è¢å£ a¡ã¤¥ Ó j¤Ü è¢á¤ ë Û b u b¬æ£¥ e7 WU› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡7 XU› × b ã£ è¢å£ aÛ¤î bÓ¢ìp¢ ë aÛ¤à Š¤u bæ¢7 YU› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ PV› ç 3¤ u Œ a¬õ¢ aÛ¤b¡y¤Ž bæ¡ a¡Û£ b aÛ¤b¡y¤Ž bæ¢7 QV› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ RV› ë ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡è¡à b u ä£ n bæ¡7 SV› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡= TV› ß¢†¤ç b¬ß£ n bæ¡7 UV› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡7 VV› Ï©îè¡à b Ç î¤ä bæ¡ ã š£ b n bæ¡7 WV› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡7 XV› Ï©îè¡à b Ï b×¡è ò¥ ë ã ‚¤3¥ ë ‰¢ß£ bæ¥7 YV› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡7 PW› Ï©îè¡å£  î¤Š ap¥ y¡Ž bæ¥7 QW› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡7 RW› y¢ì‰¥ ß Ô¤–¢ì‰ ap¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤‚¡î bâ¡7 SW› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡7 TW› Û á¤ í À¤à¡r¤è¢å£ a¡ã¤¥ Ó j¤Ü è¢á¤ ë Û bu b¬æ£¥ 7 UW› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡7›�� Sh:»4686 ��VW› ß¢n£ Ø¡÷©,îå Ç Ü¨ó ‰ Ï¤Š Ò§ ¢š¤Š§ ë Ç j¤Ô Š¡ô§£ y¡Ž bæ§7 WW› Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 bæ¡ XW› m j b‰ Ú a¤á¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù ‡¡ô aÛ¤v Ü b4¡ ë aÛ¤b¡×¤Š aâ¡›� Meali Şerifi Rabbının makamından korkan kimseye iki Cennet raygân 46 Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? 47 Var her birinde envaı bostan, envaı eğsan 48 Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 49 Onlarda iki kaynak olur revan 50 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 51 Onlarda her meyvadan çifte çifte hân 52 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? 53 Dayanmışlar öyle mefruşata kim astarları istebraktan 54 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? 55 Her iki Cennetin derimi de yakından 56 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 57 O Cennetlerde öyle kasıratüttarf dilberler, ki dokunmamıştır onlara onlardan evvel İns-ü Cânn 58 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? 59 Sanırsın onları yâkut-ü mercan 60 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? 61 İhsânın cezâsı elbette ihsân 62 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? 63 Ötelerinden de diğer Cennetan 64 Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 65 Yağız yeşil ne dilsıtan 66 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 67 Bunlar da püsküren çifte şadravan 68 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? 69 Bunlarda bir meyve, bir başka hurma, bir başka rumman 70 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 71 İçlerinde dilber, hayırlı hûbân 72 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? 73 Cibinliklerde mestur, mahsus hûriyan 74 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? 75 Dokunmamıştır onlara onlardan evvel İns-ü Cann 76 Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? Kurulmuşlar yeşil refref ve güzel abkarîler üzere şadan 77 Şimdi Sh:»4687 rabbınızdan hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? Yüce çok yüce rabbının adı onun o celâl, onun o ikram 78 46.��ë Û¡à å¤  bÒ ß Ô bâ ‰ 2£¡é©›� Rabbının makamından korkan kimse için ise - Burada makam kelimesi masdarı mimî ve ismi mekân olabilir. Masdar olduğuna göre ya failine veya müteallakına muzafdır. Faıline muzaf olduğuna göre rabbının makamı rabbülalemîn olan Allah Tealânın kıyamı ve her şey üzerindeki kayyumiyyeti ve binaenaleyh insanlar üzerinde murakıb ve nigehban, ya'ni bütün ahvaline gözcü ve muhafız oluşu demek olur ki « ��a Ï à å¤ ç¢ì Ó b¬ö¡á¥ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ã 1¤§ 2¡à b × Ž j o¤7� » kavlindeki kıyam gibidir. Müteallakına muzaf olduğuna göre insanların yevmi Kıyamette hisab için Hak Tealânın huzuruna duruşu demek olur. İsmi mekân olduğu surette de bu ma'na ile rabbının huzuruna duracağı mevkı' demek olur. Yâhud makam kelimesi kinaye suretiyle muhkam olup rabbınden korkan ma'nasına kinaye olması da tecviz edilmiştir. Korkudan murad yalnız yürek halecanı değil, küfr-ü küfrandan sakınıp iyman ve şükran ile itaat için saygı ve ta'zım ma'nasına lâzımıdır. Hasılı rububiyyet ile kaim ve kayyum zülcelâli vel'ikram olan rabbının celâlınden korkan, yâhud kıyamet günü onun huzuri celâlına dikileceği makamını sayıp da korkan her kimse içinde ��u ä£ n bæ¡7›� iki Cennet vardır - ki biri cismanî Cennet, biri ruhanî Cennet, yâhud biri adin Cenneti biri na'ıym Cenneti, yâhud biri darı islâm, biri darüsselâm, olmak da muhtemildir. Daha diğer ba'zı vecihler de söylenmiş ise de uhrevî ahval görülmeden tafsıli bilinemiyeceği için daha ziyade iyzahına kalkışılmak doğru olmaz. İbni ebi Hatimin ve Ebüşşeyhın Atâdan rivayetlerinde: Ebu Bekri Sıddık radıyallahü anh bir gün düşünmüş, kıyamet, mîzan, Cennet, ve Nar, Melâkenin Sh:»4688 safları, Semavâtın tayyi, dağların serpilip dağılışı, güneşin dürülüşü, yıldızların dağılışı hakkında fikir yürütmüş de «arzu ederdim ki ben şu yeşilliklerden bir yeşillik olaydım, hayvanlar gelip beni yiyeydiler ve ben yaradılmamış olaydım» demişti, bunun üzerine işbu « ��ë Û¡à å¤  bÒ ß Ô bâ ‰ 2£¡é© u ä£ n bæ¡7� » nâzil oldu. Beyhekî Şüabi iymanda Hasenden rivayet eder ki Hazreti Ömer radıyallahü anh zamanında bir genç mescide ve ibadete devam ederdi, derken bir kız ona âşık o da ona âşık olmuştu. Bir tenhada kız yanına geldi, söyledi konuştu derken gönlü çekti, bunun üzerine genç bir şehka ile hıçkırdı ve bayıldı, bir amcası vardı, geldi yüklenip evine götürdü, sonra ayıldığı vakit ya ammi! dedi: Ömere git benden kendisine selâm söyle ve sor ona ki: rabbının makamından korkan kimseye ne var? Bunun üzerine amcası gitti Ömere haber verdi arkasından delikanlı bir şehka ile daha hıçkırıp vefat etti, Hazreti Ömer radıyallâhü anh vakıf olunca dedi ki « �Û Ù u ä£ n bæ¡P Û Ù u ä£ n bæ¡� », sana iki Cennet var sana iki Cennet �açg�. 48.��‡ ë am b¬ a Ï¤ä bæ§7›� ikisi de efnan sahibleri - ZEVATA, zata gibi zatın tesniyesidir. Zira sahibe ma'nasına zatın aslı zevat olup müfred ile cem'ini fark için vav hazf edilmiştir. EFNAN, Fenn yâhud fenen in cem'idir. Fenn, nevi' demektir. Netekim ılmin nev'inde de üfrte fenn itlak edilir. Fenen de ince ve yumuşak dal, gusun ve nihal ma'nasınadır. Ya'ni her birinde türlü türlü bostanlar yâhud bir çok dallar, şu'beler vardır, ikisi de çeşitli. 50.��Ï©îè¡à b Ç î¤ä bæ¡ m v¤Š¡í bæ¡7›� onlar da iki kaynak akar. - birine Tesnîm denilir birine Selsebîl 52.��ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ Ï b×¡è ò§ ‹ ë¤u bæ¡7›� her yemişten çifte çifte -meselâ yaşı da var hurusu da, yâhud ikizli, yâhud biri Dünyada ma'ruf biri de gayrı ma'ruf olmak üzere iki sınıf. 54.��ß¢n£ Ø¡÷,©îå ›� dayanmış oldukları halde - « ��Û¡à å¤  bÒ � » Sh:»4689 deki «men» den haldir. ��Ï¢Š¢”§›� fürüş - mefruşat, yaygı, döşeme takımları ki ��2 À b¬ö¡ä¢è b›� bitaneleri, astarları ��ß¡å¤ a¡¤n j¤Š Ö§6›� istebraktan - kalın ipek kumaştan. Artık yüzlerinin güzelliğini Allah bilir. ��ë u ä b aÛ¤v ä£ n î¤å¡›� hem iki Cennetin derimi - meyvaların toplanışı da ��… aæ§7›� yakından - her vaz'iyyette zahmetsizce alınıverecek derecede yakın. 56.��Ï©îè¡å£ ›� o Cennetlerde - burada «hüma» denilmeyip «Hünne» diye cemi' zamiri gönderilmesi her iki Cennetin çeşitleriyle bir çok Cenneti ihtiva etmiş olduğuna yâhud her kişiye ikişer Cennetten bir çok teaddüdü bulunduğuna tenbihtir. ��Ó b•¡Š ap¢ aÛÀ£ Š¤Ò¡=›� nazarı kısan nazeninler - İşbu kasıratüttarf ta'biri bir kaç ma'na ile tefsiri kabil bir medih sıfatıdır. Birincisi, nazarlarını yalnız zevclerine kasreden başkalarına atfınazar eylemiyen sevgili, sadakatli, vefalı dilberler demek olur. İkincisi, bakanın nazarını kendisine cezb-ü kasreden, bir gören gözü başkasına bakmak istemiyecek derecede kendisine bağlıyan güzel dilberler. Netekim Mütenebbî şöyle demiştir: �ë –Š mrjo aÛb2–b‰ Ïîé ×bæ ÇÜîé ßå y†Ö ãÀbÓb� Üçüncüsü, gamzeleri kendi önlerine kırılmış, şuraya buraya bakmaz, edeb ve haya, vekar ve nezahetle mümtaz demek de olabilir. Netekim İmriülkays şöyle demiştir: �ßå aÛÔb•Šap aÛÀŠÒ Ûì…l ßzì4 ßå aÛˆ‰ ÏìÖ aÛbãÑ ßäèb ÛbqŠa� Sh:»4690 Çokları birinci ma'nayı göstermişlerdir. Ba'zı haberlerde Peygamberden de zevclerinden başkasına bakmazlar diye varid olduğu nakıl dahi edilmiştir. Âlûsî derki ba'zı asarda şöyle de varid olmuştur: her biri zevcine şöyle der: rabbın izzeti hakkı için ben cennette senden güzelini görmüyorum, beni sana eş yapan seni de bana eş yapan Allaha hamdolsun. ��Û á¤ í À¤à¡r¤è¢å£ ›� - TAMS, esasen kanamaktır, onun için hayiz kanına Tams denilir. Sonra bikr ile olan cimaa ıtlak edilmiştir. Sonra mutlak cimaa ta'mim olunduğu da söylenmiştir. Binaenaleyh şöyle demek olur: onları kimse kanatmamıştır. Yâhud onlara kimse dokunmamıştır. Hep bakirdirler. 60.��ç 3¤ u Œ a¬õ¢ aÛ¤b¡y¤Ž bæ¡ a¡Û£ b aÛ¤b¡y¤Ž bæ¢7›� ihsanın cezası ancak ihsandır. - Ya'ni güzelliğin karşılığı güzellik, güzel iş yapanın karşılığı güzel sevabdır. Bundan anlaşılırki yukarıda havften murad ihsan ile ameldir. İhsan da « ��a æ¤ m È¤j¢† aÛÜ£¨é × bª ã£ Ù m Š aê¢ Ï b¡æ¤ Û á¤ m Ø¢å¤ m Š aê¢ Ï b¡ã£ é¢ í Š aÚ � » hadisi şerifinde izah olunduğu üzere Allahı görüyormuşsun gibi ona ibadet etmendir. Çünkü sen onu görmezsen o seni görüyordur. Hakîmi Tirmizînin Nevadirül usulde, Begavînin tefsirde, Deylemînin Müsnedi Firdevste, İbni Neccarın tarihinde Hazreti Enesten rivayetlerinde Resüli Ekrem Sallâllahü Aleyhi Vesellem işbu « ��ç 3¤ u Œ a¬õ¢ aÛ¤b¡y¤Ž bæ¡ a¡Û£ b aÛ¤b¡y¤Ž bæ¢7� » âyetini okumuş da biliyor musunuz Rabbınız ne buyuruyor? Allah ve Resülü a'lem demişler, buyurmuş ki: « �í Ô¢ì4¢ ç 3¤ u Œ a¬õ¢ ß å¤ a ã¤È à¤o¢ Ç Ü î¤é¡ 2¡bÛn£ ì¤y¡î†¡ a¡Û£ b aÛ¤v ä£ ò¢� » Benim kendisine tevhidi in'am eylediğim kimsenin cezası ancak Cennettir buyuruyor. Tevhid, ılmî ve amelîden eamın olarak mülâhaza edilince bu da ihsan hadisinin mazmunu olmuş olur. Maamafih âyette iki ihsanı mefhumen birleştirmek için daha umumî olarak tefsir edilmesi zâhirdir. 62. ��ë ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡è¡à b›� Sh:»4691 onların dunundan da - berilerinden yâhud ötelerinden « ��u ä£ n bæ¡7� » diğer iki Cennet var. - İbni Zeydden merviy olduğuna göre evvelkiler mukarebîn için bunlar Ashabı yemîn içindir. Hasenden merviy olduğuna göre evvelkiler Sabikîn, sonrakiler Tabi'în içindir. Bunlara göre ikinciler kadr-ü mertabece evvelkilerden aşağı « ��ë ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡è¡à b� » nın ma'nası da bu olmuş oluyor. Evvelkiler « ��‡ ë am b¬ a Ï¤ä bæ§7� » olmakla daha cem'iyyetli, daha mütekâmil vasf ile vasıflanmıştır. « ��ç 3¤ u Œ a¬õ¢ aÛ¤b¡y¤Ž bæ¡ a¡Û£ b aÛ¤b¡y¤Ž bæ¢7� » da en yüksek olan mertebei ihsanı göstermiş bulunuyor. Maamafih ba'zıları sonrakilerin evsafı daha memduh olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Buna göre « ��ë ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡è¡à b� » onların daha ilerisinde demek olur. 64.��ß¢†¤ç b¬ß£ n bæ¡7›� yemyeşil - MÜDHAMMETAN, müdhammenin tesniyesidir. Müdhamme, ihmîrar bâbından « �a¡…¤ç bâ£ P í †¤ç bâ£ P a¡…¤ ç¡îà bß¦b� » den ismi fa'ıl müennestir. Aslı dühmeden gelir ki gece karaltısı ve yağız at rengi demektir. Netekim yağız ata edhem denilir, yağıza yakın tam koyu yeşile de ıtlak edilir ki burada bu ma'nada olduğu beyan olunuyor. İbni Abbas Mücahid, İbni Cübeyr, Ikrime, Ata, İbni ebî Rebah ve daha sâirleri hadravan diye tefsir etmişlerdir. Hattâ Taberanî ve İbni Merduyenin tahriclerine göre Ebu Eyyub radıyallahü anh demiştir ki Hazreti Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi veselleme « ���ß¢†¤ç b¬ß£ n bæ¡7�� » kavli ilâhisinden sordum, Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm hadravan buyurdu. Demekki murad yeşilliklerinin kuvvetini beyandır. Lisanımızda yemyeşil, yâhud gömgök ta'bir ederiz. 66.��Ï©îè¡à b Ç î¤ä bæ¡ ã š£ b n bæ¡7›� onlarda püsküren çifte pınarlar -yâhud fevvareler, şadırvanlar, Nadh, suyun feveranı, püskürmesidir. Nokta ile nadh = �ãšƒ� ise daha kuvvetlisidir ki burada noktalıdır. Böyle püsküren şadırvanlar daha san'atli ve cereyandan fazla güzelliği haiz bulunduğundan dolayı ba'zıları bunları « ���Ç î¤ä bæ¡ m v¤Š¡í bæ¡7�� » dan daha memduh ve daha Sh:»4692 mütekâmil saymışlardır. 68.��Ï©îè¡à b Ï b×¡è ò¥ ë ã ‚¤3¥ ë ‰¢ß£ bæ¥7›� - bunlarda tenvin, emsali görülmedik derecede tenkir ile tefhımlerine işarettir. Fakiheden sonra bilhassa nahl ile rummanın zikri de Sûrei En'amda geçtiği üzere bunların yemişlikten başka ta'am ve deva ı'tibariyle de bir hususiyyetleri olmasındandır. Hele çekirdeksiz nar bilhassa zikre şayandır. 70.��Ï©îè¡å£  î¤Š ap¥ y¡Ž bæ¥7›� içlerinde hayırlı güzeller hem yararlıklı hem yaraşıklı hûbân 72.��y¢ì‰¥ ß Ô¤–¢ì‰ ap¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤‚¡î bâ¡7›� Haymeler içinde maksur hurîler - ya'ni şurada burada dolaşan takımdan değil, evlerinin işiyle meşgul muhaddere, beyaz tenli, kara gözlü mümtaz dilberler. HÛR, ahverin veya havranın cem'idir ki gözünün beyazı şiddetle beyaz, karası da şiddetle kara olan âhu gözlüye denilir. Âlûsî der ki: İbni Münzir ve gayrîlerinin İbni Abbastan tahricine ve Ümmi Seleme radıyallahü anha Hazretlerinin Resülullahdan rivayetine göre hûr, bıyz diye tefsir edilmiştir. Ümmi Seleme hadisinin sıhhati sabit olursa Resülullahın tefsirinden udul olunmamak lâzım gelir. Hayme lisanımızda çadır diye meşhurdur. Kamus tercemesinde hayme, büyuti a'rabdan müstedir olan beyte denir ki çadır ta'bir olunur. Ba'zıları dedi ki üç yâhud dört amud üzere tertib olunup üzerini sümam dedikleri otlukla örttükleri beyttir ki harareti hevadan anda müstezıll olurlar. Yâhud mutlaka ağaç dallarından tertib ettikleri beyte denir ki Türkîde bunlara salaş ta'bir olunur. Hulâsası A'rab taifesi kıldan müdevver kubbe tarzında ittihaz ederler ve ba'zan müstatıl olur. Deriden dahi düzerler. Bunlara çadır ta'bir olunur ve ağaçtan cattıklarına Türkmen lisanında alacık ta'bir olunur. Sazlıktan yaptıklarına hüg ta'bir olunur. Hâlâ mütearef olan çadırlar muhdestir. Otak, şemsiyye, kubbe ve aylak çadırları gibi gûnagûnu ihdas olunmuştur �açg�. Sh:»4693 Fakat burada Cennet haymeleri inciden olmak üzere nakledilmiştir. Buharî, Müslim, Tirmizî ve daha sairlerinin Ebû Museleş'arî Hazretlerinden rivayet ettikleri üzere Hazreti Peyamber Sallâllahü aleyhi vesellemden merviydir. Hayme mücevvef bir incidir «dürretün mücevvefe» Semada tulu altmış mildir. Her zaviyesinde mü'minin bir ehli vardır. Diğerleri onları görmezler, mü'min bunları dolaşır. Bir takımlarının da Ebüdderda' Hazretlerinden rivayete göre hayme bir lü'lüe, büyük bir incidir. Dürden yetmiş kapısı vardır. Şübhe yok ki bunlar Cennet meskenlerinin safasını tasvir için birer temsildir. Razî der ki « ��y¢ì‰¥ ß Ô¤–¢ì‰ ap¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤‚¡î bâ¡7� » kavli hurîlerin azametlerine işarettir. Çünkü onlar hacr-ü habis suretiyle kasrolunmuş değiller, kendileri için hususî çadırlar kurulduğuna ve üzerlerine örtüler salındığına işaret olunmuştur. Ahşabdan oda gibi hayme adamın yatak odasıdır. Hattâ Arab kıldan olan beyte hayme tesmiye eder. Çünkü ikamet için hazırlanmıştır. Bu tesbit olunduktan sonra şunu da söyliyelim ki işbu « ��ß Ô¤–¢ì‰ ap¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤‚¡î bâ¡7� » kavli, gayet lâtif bir ma'naya işaret eder. Şöyleki: Cennette mü'min bir şey için harekete muhtac olmaz, eşya ona hareket eder. Binaenaleyh o hereket etmeden ona yiyecek içecek gelir. Arzu ettikleri şeylerle üzerlerine dolaşır. Hurîler evlerde bulunurlar, murad ettikleri vakıt mü'minlere ıntikalleri sırasında haymelerle götürülürler. Mü'minlerin köşkleri vardır, hurîler o haymelerden o köşklere inerler. �açg�. Razînin gösterdiği bu ma'nadaki letafeti ifade edebilmek için mealde haymeyi cibinlik ile terceme etmek zevkımızca daha muvafık olacaktır 76.��ß¢n£ Ø¡÷©,îå ›� Dayanmışlar - ıhtisas üzere mansubdur. Sh:»4694 Yâhud fahvayı kelâm ile « ��Ó j¤Ü è¢á¤� » zamirinden hal olarak tams edenler dayanmış oldukları halde demektir. Şayanı dikkattir ki evvelkilerde « ��ß¢n£ Ø¡÷,©îå Ç Ü¨ó Ï¢Š¢”§ 2 À b¬ö¡ä¢è b ß¡å¤ a¡¤n j¤Š Ö§6� » hali « ��Ï©îè¡å£ Ó b•¡Š ap¢ aÛÀ£ Š¤Ò¡=� » diye nisvanın zikrinden evvel söylenmişti, burada ise « ��Û á¤ í À¤à¡r¤è¢å£ a¡ã¤¥ Ó j¤Ü è¢á¤ ë Û bu b¬æ£¥ 7� ������������» dan sonra söyleniyor. Bunun hikmetinde Razî der ki: ehli Cennet için yorulmak ve çabalamak yoktur, onlar daima mütene'ımdirler. Lâkin Dünyada insanlar kısım kısımdır, kimisi ehli ile müste'fîz bir surette ictima' eder. Hacetini tatmin ettikten sonra da yıkanmak veya kisbi ile iştigal etmek için gider. Kimi de kesb için koşar çalışır. İstihsalden sonra ehline döner. Fakat ilk önce istirahat edip yorgunluğunu dinlendirmek ister. İşte Allah Tealâ ehli Cennetin gerek ictima'dan evvel ve gerek ictima'dan sonra daima sükûn ve istirahat üzere olup her iki halde de yorgunluktan âzade bulunduklarını beyan için birinde ittikâyı takdim birinde de te'hır buyurmuştur. ��Ç Ü¨ó ‰ Ï¤Š Ò§ ¢š¤Š§›� yeşil refref - REFREF ismi cins yâhud refrefenin ismi cem'i olmak ı'tibarile ahdarın veya hadranın cem'i olan hudr ile sıfatlanmıştır. Aslı raf gibi yükseklik ifade eden reften müştaktır. Bu münasebetle muhtelif itlakatı vardır. Perde ve döşeme yapılan yeşil kumaşa, ince ve nazik ipek kumaşlara, ve döşeklerin, tahtların, karyolaların, yaygıların, perdelerin, sarkan eteklerine ve yere gelen saçaklarına ve salkım söğüt gibi dalları aşağı sarkan lâtîf ve nazik ağaca ve çadırların eteklerine ve mergizar ve çemenzare ve Kamus tercemesinde tafsıl olunduğu üzere daha ba'zı şeylere ıtlak olunur. Âlûsî şunları kaydetmiştir: Hazreti Ali, İbni Abbas ve dahhâkten: fuzuli mehâbis, ya'ni yatakların üzerine serilen çarşaf. Cevherî: mehâbis, yapılan ince kumaş. Hasenden bisatlar, ya'ni minder, yaygı ve döşemeler, Asımı cahderîden: yastık gibi dayanılan vesaid. Cübbaîden: yüksek döşekler, diğer ba'zılarından: tahtlardan sarkan behâlı örtüler Sh:»4695 Ragıbın beyanına göre: bağçelere benziyen bir nevi mensucat. İbni cerir ve diğer bir cemaatin Saıyd ibni cübeyrden rivayetine göre: refref Cennet bağçeleri ki Abd ibni humeyd İbni Abbastan da böyle rivayet etmiştir. İlh... ��ë Ç j¤Ô Š¡ô§£ y¡Ž bæ§7›� ve güzel abkarîler ve canfesler üzerinde - ABKARÎ, esasen abkare mensub demektir. Ebüssüud ve sair tefsirlerin beyanına göre ABKAR, Arabın zu'münce bir Cin beldesinin ismidirki Arablar acib gördükleri her şey'i ona nisbetle tavsıf ederek abkarî derler. Mu'cemülbüldanda şu tafsıl mezkûrdur: Abkar, dolu, ya'ni buluttan inen donmuş sudur, ve demişlerdirki cinnin sakin olduğu bir arzdır. Meselde « �×bãèá uå ÇjÔŠ� = sanki abkar cinni gibi» denilir. Merrarı adevî şöyle demiştir: �aÇŠÏo aÛ†a‰ aâ aãØŠmèb 2îå mjŠaÚ Ï’Žó ÇjÔŠ� A'şa da şöyle demiş: �×èìÛb ë‘jbã¦b Ûväò ÇjÔŠ� İmriülkays: �×bæ •Üî3 aÛàŠëyîå mÀîŠê •Üî3 ‹íìÒ íänÔ†æ 2ÈjÔŠa � Küseyyir: �uŒmÙ aÛvìa‹ô Çå •†íÔÙ ãÄŠñ ë a…ãbÚ ‰2ó Ïó aÛŠÏîÕ aÛàÔŠl ßnó mbªmèá íìß¦b ßå aÛ†çŠ ×Üé mv†çá aÛó Ïš3 ÇÜó aÛäb mŠmk ×bãèá ßå ëy“ uå •Šíàò§ 2ÈjÔŠ Ûàb ëuèo Ûá mÌîk � İzahında demişlerdir ki abkar arzı Yemendendir. Bu delâlet ederki o meskun bir mevzı' ve sarrafları olmakla meşhur bir beldedir sarrafları olunca diğer insanları Sh:»4696 da olmak gerektir. Galiba bu harab olmuş kadim bir belde imiş, nakışlı kumaşlar buna nisbet olunurmuş, sonra tanınamaz olunca onu cinne nisbet eylemişlerdir. ��a ÛÜ£¨é¢ a Ç¤Ü á¢P� Nessabun demişlerdirki: enmar ibni Erraş İbni Amr ibni gavs İbni Nebt İbni Malik İbni Zeyd İbni Kehlân İbni Seba' İbni Yeşcub İbni Ya'rub İbni Kahtan, Hind binti Malik İbni Gafık İbni Şahid İbni Akki tezevvüc etmişti, ondan Eftel denilen Haş'ami doğurdu, sonra Hindin vefatı üzerine Büceyle binti Sa'b İbni Sa'dil'aşîreyi tezevvüc etti o da Sa'di doğurdu, ona abkar lakabı verildi, büceyle onu ceddi sa'dül'aşîrenin ismiyle tesmiye etmişti. Abkar lakbiyle de telkıb edildi. Zira Cezirede bir mevzı'de abkar denilen bir cebel üzerinde doğmuştu ki orada veşiy, ya'ni alaca kumaş yapılırdı. Bir de Abkar Yemame nevahisinde dahi bir mevzı'dir. Abkarı Cinn arzına nisbet edenler Züheyrin şu kavliyle istidlâl etmişlerdir: �2‚î3 ÇÜîèb uäò ÇjÔŠíò u†íŠëæ íìßb aæ íäbÛìa ÏjŽnÈÜìa� Ba'zıları da demiştirki: Abkarînin aslı, vasfına hırs ile rağbet olunan her şeye sıfattır. Bunun da esası çünkü Abkarda döşeme ve saire nakışları yapılırdı. Onun için her eyi şey Abkara nisbet edildi. Ferra', abkarî tanafisi sihan, ya'ni kalın canfeslerdir, müfredi abkariyyedir dedi. Mücahid: abkarî, dibac, ya'ni ipek kumaş dedi. Katade zerabî, ya'ni halı kilim dedi, Saıyd ibni cübeyrde zerabinin antikasıdır dedi. Bunlar onu bir isim yaptılar, bir mevzie nisbet etmediler. Allâhu âlem. Şimdi bütün bu tafsılâttan sonra «mudhammetan» karînesiyle şöyle hulâsa edebilirizki refref o yağız yeşil Cennetlerin çemenzarı, abkarîler de ehli Cennetin şimdiki halde sirrini Sh:»4697 iyzah mümkin olmıyan güzel kisveleri olmak gerektir. 77.��Ï j¡b ô£¡ a¨Û b¬õ¡ ‰ 2£¡Ø¢à b m¢Ø ˆ£¡2 b›� - Görülüyorki bununla bu âyet otuz birinci def'a terci' edilmiş bulunuyor. Bunlardan sekizi acaibi hılkatı ta'dad ve mebde-ü meadı zikir akıbinde, yedisi ahvali nara müteallık ihtarat akıbinde ki Cehennem kapılarının adedine müsavidir. Sekizi ilk iki Cennetin evsafı akıbinde ki bunlarda Cennet kapılarının adedine musavidir. Bu suretle şuna işaret olunmuş gibidirki ilk sekize ı'tikad edip de mucebince amel eden kimse her iki Cennete müstehık ve Cehennemden vikaye edilir. Bu vechile bu mubarek surede zikredilen ve Cinn-ü İns enâma feyezan eyleyen alâi rahmaniyyeyi takrir ve namı sübhanîsini takdis için hatime olarak buyuruluyorki 78. ��m j b‰ Ú a¤á¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� -TEBAREKE kelimesi hakkında surei Furkanda geçen tafsılâta bak. Burada ��‡¡ô aÛ¤v Ü b4¡ ë aÛ¤b¡×¤Š aâ¡›� - vasfına enseb olan tebareke, teâlî ve yücelik ma'nasına olmaktır. Ba'zıları bu surei kerimede âlâ-ü ni'amın ta'dadı siyakına enseb olan hayr-u bereketin çokluğu ma'nası olacağını söylemişlerdir. Âlûsî derki: «tebareke» fi'linin bu ma'naca ismi ilâhîye isnadı da be'ıd değildir. Çünkü onun hörmetine rahmet istenir. İgâse olunur, nusret istenir iane olunur �açg�. İsmi, esmai hüsnasından her birine sadıktır. Bununla beraber bilhassa Surenin başında geçen « ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢=� » ismi şerifi ilk evvel mülâhaza edilmek lâzım gelir. Şübhe yokki isminin yüksekliğini ı'la da daha evvel zatının yüksekliğini iş'ar eder. Onun için zilcelâli vel'ikram vasfı doğrudan doğru zatına cereyan ettirilmiştir. Ancak İbni Âmir kıraetinde ismi sıfat olarak «zü» okunur. Bunun için ba'zıları ismin « �q¢á£ a¤á¢ aÛŽ£ Ü bâ¡ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á � » gibi muhkam olduğuna, Sh:»4698 ba'zıları da müsemma ma'nasına olduğuna zahib olmuşlardır. İşte « ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢=� » ismiyle başlıyan bu Arusı Kur'an böyle celâl-ü ikram ile itmam edilmiş bulunuyorki bu celâl ve ikramın tecelliyatından biri olmak üzere surei Vakıa başlıyacaktır. Kategori:Rahman Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal